<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bratty Needs by Falka_tyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048422">Bratty Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan'>Falka_tyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horny little boy needs special help to stay good while his master is away.<br/>Never listen to any such boy who starts telling you otherwise! The boy doesn't know better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narrator/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bratty Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small horny thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good boys have their cocks locked up when their masters are away,” I intone, making Darren whine. He’s laid out on the bed – uncaged, his cock twitching for me in its last minutes of freedom.</p><p>“No, no, no, please! I’ll be good, I promise!”</p><p>We all know it’s a lie. He can barely keep his hands to himself while I’m at home. There’s absolutely zero chance that he will behave while I’m away on a three-week business trip.</p><p>I look at him meaningfully, and he shuts his eyes in embarrassment. He’s a horny little boy who can only think about touching himself and getting fucked. Honestly, I’d put him in full chastity if I could, including an anal plug. Sometimes, I seriously contemplate hiring a “nanny” for him so that they could come while I’m away, unlock Darren's chastity device, let him go to the bathroom, spank him, and then lock him back up. It’d be fun.</p><p>As it is, we only have each other to play with.</p><p>Darren is looking at me through his lashes, and he’s so pretty it makes me want to cry.<br/>
His cock is all chubbed-up, lying on his stomach, small, red, and sweet. Darren is trying his best to bewitch me into fucking him again; maybe, even letting him come. I will do no such thing. He's been fucked enough times over the last two weeks; he shouldn't get greedy.</p><p>Besides...</p><p>Little boys like Darren only need to come when their masters want them to. They only come for their masters’ viewing (and auditory) pleasure, not for themselves – their enjoyment is just an aftereffect. Darren doesn’t want to learn this simple truth.</p><p>Such a stubborn boy. If it goes on like that, he’ll never be allowed to go to bed without his mittens on.</p><p>Darren has been lounging on the couch in his grey hoody and knee-length white socks all morning, his untouched cock on full display. It was completely intentional - but alas, I had no plans to indulge him. Lovely boy, he was so frustrated that his plan to lure me in failed.</p><p>Now, standing in front of the bed, I look Darren over. He looks as ripe as ever. He's very squirmy today which is to be expected - Darren hasn’t been milked for five days. His little balls are red and round - very cute. He loves being milked, and he’d spend all days hooked to the milking machine. It’s good for his tender hole that only I have control over the machine.</p><p>I take the metal cage which was waiting on the nightstand and show it to Darren. Predictably, the amount of whining increases.</p><p>“Poor boy, I’ve been home for almost a month and you got what, only one orgasm out of it?”</p><p>He glares at me.</p><p>“Aww,” I coo. “Poor baby. Life is so unfair to you. But that’s just how it goes – little boys don’t need to come often. Is not good for them, makes little boys spoiled.”</p><p>If Darren’s arms weren’t stretched across the bed, tied to its sides, he’d be trying to hide his flaming face behind his palms. As it is, he squeezes his eyes shut, mortified, and turns his head to try to tuck it into his shoulder as much as his bindings will allow.</p><p>“It’s such a shame I have to lock this beautiful little cock up. You know I love looking at it.”</p><p>“Then don’t,” Darren mumbles brattily. “Don’t lock it up.”</p><p>I tsk at him. He should know better than to talk back like that. Another infraction – and he will have to be disciplined before I go.</p><p>“No can do. Your cock goes into the cage, Darren. You know the rules.”</p><p>It takes some coaxing and pinching Darren’s balls to make his little chubby cock fit into the cage. Finally, it’s tucked away, safe and sound. I use Darren’s Prince Albert piercing to secure the lock - and voila! Darren will stay good for me the whole period of my absence.</p><p>Not that Darren is particularly happy about it.</p><p>“I hate you,” Darren mumbles dejectedly when I am freeing his left arm from the leather handcuff.</p><p>I stop in my tracks and lift his head by the chin so that he’s looking me in the eyes. He’s the very picture of a disgruntled hedgehog, and, while it’s adorable as fuck, it won’t save him from the consequences of his lack of tact.</p><p>“What did I say about this phrase?” I ask sternly.</p><p>Darren is silent.</p><p>I make my gaze cold and steely and incline my head menacingly.</p><p>He swallows and breaks. He’s so easy for me.</p><p>“To forget it.”</p><p>“That’s right. So, what do we do with you now?”</p><p>Darren’s lower lip trembles. It’s funny how he always agrees that he shouldn’t say such things when he is calm and immediately ignores his own promises as soon as something goes against his wishes.</p><p>“We… I… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s right. That’s the first step, baby. What next?”</p><p>It takes a visible effort on Darren’s part to say the next thing aloud.</p><p>“Please, punish me, I deserve it,” he says in the end. I am proud of him. His voice didn’t waver even once.</p><p>“Sure, my boy,” I reply and fasten the left cuff back up. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go fetch supplies.”</p><p>I can hear him wiggling and twisting on the bed, with so much energy that the bedsprings creak. I smile to myself. I know that you’re annoyed, Darren. I know that you know that you will absolutely hate your punishment.</p><p>But what can I do? That’s how you’re supposed to treat a naughty little boy, I tell myself, taking a ginger root from the fridge and preparing to peel it.</p><p>I have six hours before I have to leave to catch my flight.<br/>
Just enough time to make sure that one horny little ass will be sore inside and out. And also, to take care of the unhappy owner of said ass.</p><p>I need to hurry up, I think, and take the knife.<br/>
Darren will be horrified when I show him the ginger. And what kinds of wonderful expressions will he make while I push his knees up, put the ginger in and spank his butt like that?<br/>
I can't wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it)</p><p>I have some more horny original works here:<br/> <br/> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170797/">Cheap Thrills</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135054/">Care to Help Me Out?</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886750/">A Recipe For Trouble</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448397/">Know Your Place</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>